98 And 6 Degrees Of Separation
by Restless Heart
Summary: Lullian fic based on Dear Abby 10x03. Please R&R : Completed
1. Default Chapter

Author: Restless Heart  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I haven't seen any of season 10 yet. Living in the UK is a curse ;-) So if I have anything wrong, please let me know. Thanks! :-)  
  
Luka sat there in the quiet of his apartment. He couldn't believe Gillian had a boyfriend. She had never mentioned him before. Why not? "Was she afraid of what I would think? I guess she was". Luka thought sadly to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Day Before:  
  
Luka was walking down the stairs after taking a shower. He wasn't back at work yet, but he was still looking forward to a long weekend in with Gillian, before his first shift back on Monday. Just as he thought of her, Gillian walked into the apartment carrying a couple of bags. He rushed over to her and took them from her. Gillian smiled, then took off her coat and headed to the sofa.  
  
"I see you had a good day then" Luka joked.  
  
Gillian was off in her own little world and didn't hear him at first, suddenly she realised Luka had said something and turned to face him.  
  
"Huh? Sorry Luka, did you say something?"  
  
Luka came and sat next to her, "I just said it looked like you had a good day." He paused for a minute then carried on ".Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Too much shopping I guess". She laughed.  
  
Luka didn't seem convinced, but he decided not to keep bugging her. If Gillian had a problem, she'd tell him. At least he hoped she would.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Luka asked.  
  
"Can we just stay in? I could cook us something." Gillian suggest with a smile.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Luka replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luka and Gillian had finished dinner and were in the kitchen clearing up. Luka could tell there was something bothering her, he could see it in her face during dinner. He just wished she'd tell him. He decided to try again. He put down the plate he was cleaning and turned to face her.  
  
"Gillian?" Luka began Gillian looked up from what she was doing. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Luka was silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to start. Finally he began.  
  
"Gillian, I know there's something wrong. I can see it in your face. Please tell me. I can help."  
  
She sighed. She knew she had to tell him, but finding the best time, and way, was hard. She put down the glass she was drying.  
  
"Ok. I think you're going to need to sit down for this though."  
  
Luka was stunned at first, he hadn't expected Gillian to give in. He sat down at the table and waited for Gillian to start.  
  
Gillian begun "This isn't easy and I wanted to tell you when we first met, but things just got in the way and I couldn't say anything."  
  
Luka looked at her, he was confused "What is it?"  
  
She sat down on the chair next to him and held his hands. "Luka, I..I have a boyfriend back home in Montreal." She sighed. It was good to finally get that out in the open. She looked at Luka waiting for his reply.  
  
Luka slowly got up "Boyfriend?!" He couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell me when we first met?!" Luka was clearly getting angry.  
  
"Luka, I did want to tell you but...I couldn't. I found myself falling for you and it got too hard." Gillian paused for a minute, and then continued, "There's something else I need to tell you." She looked down. This was what she was dreading the most.  
  
"What, that you're engaged?" Luka said sarcastically.  
  
"No. But I got a call from him today on my cell phone and he..umm, he wants me home. I, I uh, booked a flight. I leave tomorrow morning." She cringed. She knew Luka was about to get angry. But what he did shocked her.  
  
Luka just looked at her and went upstairs. Gillian got up and followed him. She found him sitting on his bed staring into space.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him "I'm so sorry Luka. I really did want to tell you, but like I said, things got in the way."  
  
He looked at her, sadness showing in his eyes "Don't. I don't want to argue with you, you're only here a few more hours." Luka stopped short.  
  
Gillian sighed and got up to start packing. Luka sat there for a while, then eventually got up and helped her.  
  
"Thanks" Gillian smiled slightly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Present Day:  
  
It had only been an hour since Gillian had gone, but Luka was missing her already. 


	2. Capter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Monday morning rolled up and Luka had his first shift back at the hospital. He looked at the clock next to his bed it read 6:50am. He didn't need to be there till eight, but he decided to start getting ready now. He got up and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Luka emerged from the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. He stopped short when he reached the counter though. Gillian's words came flooding back to him. " I've got a boyfriend. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
Suddenly, Luka didn't feel hungry anymore. Instead, he picked up his coat and left for work. He got to the El station just as his train was coming in. He got on and waited for it to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luka finally arrived at the hospital. He walked up to the doors and sighed. Finally he walked in. The ER was pretty busy already. He quietly made his way to the lounge.  
  
He walked in and found Susan making herself a cup of coffee. Susan looked up when she heard the door open  
  
"Luka, hi!" She smiled brightly at him.  
  
Luka smiled back with the most convincing smile he could master "Hi Susan"  
  
"How are you? Looking forward to getting back to work?" She asked.  
  
"I'm alright thanks. I guess I'm looking forward to it, want to get back to normal though."  
  
Susan nodded "Yeah, I can imagine. Are you ok?" She asked looking at Luka.  
  
"Yeah. Shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." He laughed slightly.  
  
Susan was about to say something when Chuny rushed into the lounge. "Dr Lewis, MVA rolling up! We need you..oh hi Dr Kovac, welcome back" The she was out of the lounge as quick as she came in.  
  
Susan smiled "Back to work I guess. See you later" She put down her mug and headed out of the lounge.  
  
Luka shut his locker and headed into the ER.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He shut the door to his apartment. His first shift was good. Not too busy, but just busy enough to keep his mind off of Gillian.  
  
He sighed at that last thought. He walked over to the phone, picked it up, but just as he was about to dial the number, he put it down. Luka didn't think it would be a good idea to phone her. He wasn't sure what, or if, Gillian had told her boyfriend. He headed to the TV, turned if on and made his way to the couch.  
  
He was just about to start flicking through the channels when the phone rang. He waited to see who it was first. The answer phone kicked in and after the beep, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi Luka. It's Gillian.umm.just wanted a quick word, but I guess you're out or at work. I'll.."  
  
Luka dashed to the phone before she finished "Hi Gillian. Sorry, I was busy. Couldn't get to the phone. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you? When do you go back to work?" She asked. She was pleased to hear his voice again.  
  
Luka smiled, he knew she couldn't see him, but he was happy she had called him. "I'm good. I actually went back to work today. Wasn't too bad." He replied.  
  
"That's good. I'm pleased Luka. Listen, I have to go. I said I was calling a friend for a quick chat. Talk to you soon, take care." She hung up so fast that Luka didn't get a chance to reply.  
  
"Yeah, you too." He replied quietly as he heard the familiar click in his ear.  
  
He hung up and was in a much better mood than he had been the whole weekend. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Luka was in the lounge putting his coat away in his locker when Abby came in.  
  
"Hi Luka, just getting on?" She asked walking over to her locker.  
  
"Yeah. You off?" He asked.  
  
"Yep, at last." She sighed and opened her locker "Susan and I are having a girls' night out. We were wondering if Gillian wanted to come along?" She looked up at Luka and noticed his smile had faded. "What's wrong?"  
  
Luka looked at the floor "Gillian's back in Montreal. She has a boyfriend there."  
  
Abby walked up to him and rubbed his arm, comforting him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She paused then carried on ".It was good while it lasted though, right?"  
  
Luka looked up at Abby, smiling again "Yeah. It was." He nodded. "Well, I guess I should go. Have a good night."  
  
"Thanks" She closed her locker and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Montreal~  
  
Gillian sighed. Ever since she had phoned Luka, she hadn't stopped thinking about him. In fact, she hadn't stopped thinking about him since she left.  
  
But then there was Michael, she loved him, or at least she used to love him. She didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to know how she felt about him and about Luka.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gillian got home from work and found Michael waiting for her. "Here goes," She thought to herself as she closed the door.  
  
Michael came up to her "Hey. How was your day?" He asked her.  
  
"It was good. Listen, there's something I need to tell you" She walked over to the sofa and hoped he would follow, he did. She took a deep breath and then started.  
  
"Remember when I was in Africa.." She was about to continue when Michael interrupted her.  
  
"G-D yeah. It felt like you were gone for years!" He took her hand.  
  
Gillian smiled slightly and continued, ".Well, while I was there I.I met someone. We worked together and we got pretty close. He almost died there and that's why I went back, to get him, and he's why I stayed in Chicago for so long. Michael, I.I love him." There she had said it, no going back now. She waited for Michael's reaction.  
  
Michael let go of her hand and stood up "What?! You go away for a few months and fall in love with some other guy just like that?!" He shook his head "I refuse to believe it! And what about me? Don't you care about me? About how I feel?"  
  
Gillian stood up "Of course I do." She told him calmly "..This was hard for me! I've been dreading this moment." She looked at him sadly.  
  
Michael scoffed. "I loved you. Did you ever love me?" He sat back down.  
  
"Of course I did but." She was crying now.  
  
"But you love this guy more, right? And I suppose you're going back to Chicago, to be with him?"  
  
Gillian nodded "I booked a flight for tonight. The quicker I go the better." With that she went to pack her things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later Gillian came out of their room carrying her bags.  
  
"What time do you leave?" He asked, not looking at her.  
  
"My flight is at seven. My cab's coming at five fifty. I really didn't mean for it to end this way."  
  
"Don't Gillian. We've both said everything we needed to say. Leave it at that." His voice was quiet and he turned to look at her. She could tell he had been crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gillian's cab finally came. She took her bags out to the cab driver for him to put in the boot.  
  
She gave the key back to Michael and gave him one last kiss. "Bye" She whispered and got in the cab.  
  
"Bye" Michael whispered as he watched the cab drive off.  
  
Gillian looked back one last time and saw Michael walk back inside and close the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is not my favourite chapter and it took me forever to write! Also, wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me :-) A special thanks goes to Amber. Thank you for pushing me into continuing with this fic. I probably would have ended this chapter differently and probably would have been the last chapter. So thanks hon! On to chapter 4..  
  
Gillian was sitting in the departures lounge, waiting for her flight to be called. She smiled to herself as she thought of Luka and then her thoughts went to Michael and her smile faded.  
  
She could still see the hurt in his face when she told him about Luka. She never meant to hurt him. She still cared for him deeply, but she couldn't help her feelings for Luka.  
  
Gillian was deep in thought and didn't hear the announcement for her flight. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gillian looked up.  
  
"Miss? The flight for Chicago is now boarding" Another passenger told her.  
  
"Right, thanks." Gillian smiled. She got up and headed towards the plane.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally after a long flight, the plane landed in Chicago. Gillian looked at her watch, it was too late to see Luka now, so she decided to see him first thing in the morning. She couldn't wait to see Luka's face when he opened the door to her.  
  
Gillian got her luggage and headed outside to catch a cab to her hotel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once she got there, she checked in and headed to her room. She was shattered and couldn't wait to get to sleep.  
  
She headed into the bathroom and a few minutes later, was ready for bed. She slumped down and was soon fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of the phone woke Gillian up. She looked at the clock by the bed, it read; 7am. "Who would phone me at seven am?!" She thought as she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She answered tiredly  
  
"Good morning, this is your seven am wake up call" Came the bright reply from a receptionist.  
  
"Oh that's right.." Gillian thought. She hung up and got up. She had decided to see Luka that morning. No need to waste any time.  
  
Now that he was back at work, she wasn't sure if he'd be at home, but she would check there first, just in case. She hoped he was at home; she didn't thing the rest of the hospital staff needed to know their business.  
  
Gillian came out of the bathroom, got dressed and then headed to the El station. She couldn't wait to see Luka again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luka woke up with a startle, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something not.right? He wasn't sure. He sighed and got up. He didn't need to be in work until the afternoon, but he was awake now and once awake, he couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
He went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He was about to get something to eat when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
Luka walked over and opened the door. It was Gillian; he nearly dropped his coffee mug. He was totally shocked and everything around him stopped. It was like time stood still. Finally, he found his voice.  
  
"Gillian? Wh..what are you doing here?" He asked as he held the door open to let her in.  
  
Gillian came in "That's what I want to talk to you about. Are you working today?" She went over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
Luka joined her "Uh..I'm in this afternoon." He was still shocked to see her. When she had left, he thought that he'd never see her again.  
  
"Good. Then you won't have to rush off and we can talk properly." She paused for a minute, decided on how to start. "I'll keep this short. I told Michael, my boyfriend, I guess he's my ex now. Well anyway, I told him about us. I told him that I love you and that I was going back to Chicago to be with you. He wasn't pleased, of course, but I couldn't be with him knowing how I felt about you."  
  
Luka looked at her "You love me?" He asked, unsure if she had actually said those words.  
  
Gillian smiled and kissed him "Yes.I do." Now she was scared. She wasn't sure how Luka felt about her.  
  
"I love you too." Luka whispered back. Gillian let out the breath she had been holding, she knew in her heart how he felt, but it was good to hear him say it.  
  
Suddenly, Luka remembered Michael. "What about Michael? Will he do anything? Will he come here?" He asked.  
  
Gillian thought for a moment "No. I don't think he will. I didn't tell him your name or where you lived, so he shouldn't try anything." She looked at Luka, he seemed convinced with that, but truth was, Gillian wasn't. She knew what Michael was like, and she also knew that he would do anything to get what he wanted. Anything. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have brought my own character in for this chapter, so therefore, I own him. Don't own anyone else though ::sob:: :'(  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Montreal~  
  
Michael was driving home after a long day at the office. He had been thinking about Gillian all day "There is no way I'm letting her go without a fight. I'm going to trace this guy down and I know just the man to do it." He thought to himself, as he drove home.  
  
Once he arrived, he went over to his desk where he kept all his bills. He picked up his phone bill and rushed out of the door.  
  
"I sure hope this phone number helps." Michael thought as he sped towards Steve Matthew's house. Michael had known him since high school and was his best man at his wedding. He was sure he'd be able to help him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chicago~  
  
Luka and Gillian were spending a quiet night in together. Their first since Gillian had been back.  
  
Luka looked over at Gillian and watched her. He had really missed her when she had been in Montreal. He had hoped that she would come back to him, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He sighed inwardly; finally things were working out for him.  
  
Suddenly, Gillian could feel Luka staring at her. She blushed slightly and turned to face him.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, laughing a little.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just glad you're back." Luka replied and lent in to kiss her. Then he got up and stretched "I'm off to bed." He stopped for a second and then carried on ".You coming?" He looked at Gillian and gave a sly smile.  
  
Gillian smiled back and got up "Most definitely." She replied and headed off into the bedroom with Luka.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Montreal~  
  
Michael arrived at Steve's, got out the car and rang the doorbell. It was getting late, but Michael wouldn't rest until he knew where this guy lived.  
  
After a few minutes, the door opened and there stood a tired looking Steve. He had obviously been asleep and Michael had woken him up.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here? Do you know what the time is?" He asked and opened the door wider to let Michael in.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but I really need your help." Michael told him as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What is it? Can't this wait until morning though?" Steve asked, yawning.  
  
Michael shook his head "No. I really need this to be done now. I need you to trace this telephone number. Can you do that?" He asked showing Steve the number.  
  
Steve took it and looked at it "Hmm..Long distance." He thought for a second; then carried on "I should be able to do it. Why do you need it?"  
  
Michael sighed "It's a long story, but to cut it short, Gillian's, supposedly, in love with some guy from Chicago. She's gone there to be with him. That's why I need his address, so I can go there and get her back."  
  
Steve looked at Michael "Ok. Lets use the computer in my office." He got up and headed into his office with Michael following him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours, and several cups of coffee, later Steve had found Luka's address. He wrote it down on paper and handed it to Michael.  
  
"Here you go. What are you going to do now?" He asked as he stretched his tired muscles.  
  
"I'm going to the airport and catching the next flight to Chicago. I'm not going to let Gillian leave me just like that. Thanks for all your help." He picked up his coat and headed to the front door.  
  
"Any time. Good luck." He extended his hand and watched as Michael took it and shook hands with him.  
  
With that, Michael was on his way to the airport. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Gillian woke up and looked over at Luka. He was still fast asleep. She sighed and rested her head on his chest and went back to sleep.  
  
A while later, Luka woke up. He looked at Gillian and saw she was asleep he then looked at his clock. He wasn't due in work until later that morning. He got up, slowly and quietly so as not to wake Gillian up, and went into the kitchen.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with breakfast. He sat down on the edge of the bed "Gillian?" He called out quietly. She didn't hear him. Luka tried again and this time she heard.  
  
Gillian rolled over and faced Luka "Hey" She said tiredly.  
  
"Morning. I brought you breakfast in bed." Luka told her and handed her the tray.  
  
"Thank you. Looks lovely." She smiled and took the tray from him. She was just about to start eating when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Stay there, I'll get it." Luka told her and got up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luka opened the door and came face to face with Michael. Michael looked at him for a minute "So this is him huh?" He thought to himself.  
  
"Hello?" Luka asked trying to get Michael's attention. Finally Michael heard him and spoke.  
  
"Hi. I'm here to see Gillian, I'm Michael, her boyfriend" He didn't wait for a reply from Luka and barged in. Luka came running up behind him.  
  
"Hey! You can't just barge in here!" Luka shouted. He then remembered Gillian was still asleep so he lowered his voice.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to see." Michael didn't have the chance to finish as he saw Gillian coming out of the bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gillian thought she heard Luka shouting. She got up and went to see what was going on.  
  
As she came out of the room, she stopped short. She couldn't believe her eyes. Michael was standing right in front of her. She looked at Luka; he looked as confused as anything.  
  
"Michael? What are you doing here? And how did you get this address? I didn't give it to you." Gillian asked. Michael sat down "I know. I got Steve to help me. See, when you phoned him you forgot that the phone number shows up on the bill. I took it to Steve and he traced it for me. Now I'm here to take you home. I booked a flight back tonight, and I'm not getting on without you. All you have to do is pack your bags." He glared at Luka. Luka was about to say something but Gillian interrupted.  
  
"No. I love Luka and I'm not leaving him! If you think I'm going back to you, you've got another thing coming. Now, just leave!" She walked up to the door and opened it.  
  
Michael took the hint "I'm not giving up Gillian! You're coming with me!"  
  
Gillian just slammed the door in his face and walked up to Luka "I'm so sorry. I should have known he'd do something."  
  
Luka pulled her into his embrace "Hey, it's ok. He's gone now. He won't bother us again." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You don't understand. Michael's persistent. He won't give up." Gillian looked up at Luka, worry on her face. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Michael stormed out and started to head off back to his hotel. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked round and saw Luka staring at him.  
  
"Oh great" Michael thought. "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
Luka looked at him "I want you to leave us, and most importantly, Gillian, alone. Can't you see she doesn't love you any more? You say you love her? Then let her go, let her be happy." He looked at Michael. Luka could see that he was, somehow, getting through to him.  
  
Michael looked down at the ground and said in almost a whisper "I know she's happy, I can see it. But, I loved her and I thought she loved me too.I thought we'd be together forever." He looked up at Luka and continued ".If you were in my positions, wouldn't you do the same?"  
  
Luka nodded.  
  
Michael took one last look at Luka's apartment and started to walk away. "I won't be back. I promise." With that, he left.  
  
Luka watched him go and then walked back inside. As soon as he walked in Gillian ran up to him. He could tell she was worried.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
Luka shut the door and smiled "He's gone. I spoke to him and sorted it all out. He won't be back." He pulled Gillian into his embrace and they hugged.  
  
"Are you sure he won't be back?" Gillian asked quietly and looked up at him.  
  
"Don't worry. He definitely won't be back" Luka reassured her. He kissed the top of her head and they went back into the bedroom.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all that read and reviewed :-) 


End file.
